The Great Race
by authors
Summary: Inspired by another tale, this is another version of Sonic's search for emeralds.


Speedster studios present:

A Greg Kelly Production

Based on the stories created by: Francis and Robert. 

Sonic The Hedgehog in

The race for the Emeralds

With music by: Various artists

Prologue

Knuckles was flying towards an area that was once known as Hyrule. He went into a dead volcano " Hey Darunia, Sage of Fire and court magician of Barrymore, could you come out please?" Asked Knuckles once he entered.

" What is it Knuckles?" Asked Darunia coming out of a pillar of fire. He stood about 8'9", had a rocky mane, and was brown.

" I need you to put this in the nearest inactive volcano you can find." Said the echidna.

" Certainly Knuckles." Obeyed Darunia. Knuckles went through the same process with the other sages and court magicians of the elementals.

Chapter 1: Fire in sky.

"Vileplume go!" Said an all too familiar blue hedgehog sounding voice.

" Bulbasaur get ready!" Commanded a 16-year-old fox. This was knothole's first Pokemon tourment and the last match was between Sonic and Tails. "Vileplume sleep powder!" Said the trainer hedgehog.

" Bulbasaur razor leaf" Said Tails. This always happens, they go at it for a little while then one of them makes a mistake. "Vileplume," Commanded Sonic ready to finish off the little frog with a bulb on his back.

" Bulbasaur," Commanded Tails ready to faint the little bouquet of flowers. "SOLAR BEAM!" Commanded them together. Then both of them fired their strongest attack. When the smoke settled Bulbasaur was the victor. "Great job Tails!" Said a familiar red echidna; "To tell you the truth I had my money on Vileplume. Now you better get ready to start looking for the emeralds. For the race starts today." 

"Wait a minute." Said Sonic after congratulating Tails and Bulbasaur. " Since this is going to be a race." 

" All right. I know what to do. ON your mark, get set, and GO!" Said Knuckles, holding his hand in the air firing an energy blast.

Meanwhile, Robotnik was looking at a newly reformatted metal Sonic. " Yes," Said Robotnik with an evil tint in his eye "Now for the final test. Metal, scan all areas for an unique energy signature that matches the fire emerald."

" Yes sir" Said metal as he bowed. "Location found it is in the old volcano, Mt. Charizard." 

" Good. All class 3 swatbots report to the main base immeadly for new orders." Commanded Robotnik over the intercom 

"YES, SIR!" Said all the robots together. Back at knothole. Nicole was making a quick scan over the Internet, I mean, Over the areas. Just then she saw something strange. "I have a feeling that the emerald of fire is on Mt. Charizard." Said Sally.

" Whatever gives you that idea Sal?" Questioned Sonic.

" What reason do you want beside the fact it is active after being dead for 12 years?" Asked Sally.

" Uh, maybe a level 36 Charizard using Fire Spin?" Said Sonic jokingly. 

" Come on." Said Sally as she took off.

" Wait for me. Greg why did have me say that?" Asked Sonic looking at the camera.

Because I haven't had Tails say it in a while.

" Oh. Okay." Said Sonic zooming off blowing the camera. When they reached the volcano they saw swatbots there. "Tails, get a read out on those swatbots while me and Sally try and to distract them." Said the blue bomber.

" All right, Sonic." Said Tails opening up his glovecom. They tried to distract them but it was no use. "Sonic, I just got a readout on those swatbots. They are class 3 types." Said Tails over Sonic's glovecom.

" So, we're dealing with a bunch of third grade robots?" Joked Sonic.

" I, wish. They will only obey Robotnik and can't be reprogrammed unless by him. Their lasers are strong enough to break through any basic metal types and their armor can't be destroyed by your spin dashes." Said Tails. Just then the robots broke through the rock and the lava stared to flow. " Sally," Commanded Sonic. "I want you to go down and tell the others what is happing. I'll take care of these robots."

"But you can't destroy them with your spin dashes." Said Sally

" Don't worry about me. Now go, got that." Said Sonic.

" All right. But please be careful." Said Sally as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Sonic went in and delivered a couple of Gala's fighting arts. Then he went into Robotnik's hover ship. "Ah Sonic, so nice of you to come. I've brought along a friend who hasn't seen you in a while." Said Robotnik opening up a small portal.

" Really. It's so nice to see an old friend. Uh oh." Said Sonic as Metal came leaping at him to cut him. The two fought for a little while then Robotnik said with a smile. "Wait Sonic. Before you destroy Metal. Maybe you should look down. As you can see your girlfriend is trapped on that slowly desentergrating platform over that pool of lava. The emerald or ME. Your choice. Ha, ha, ha, ha."

" One of these days you're going to go down Robuttnik." Said Sonic as he backflipped out of the hovership. He landed on the platform where Sally was and jumped onto the ground. " Is Sallygirl all right?" Asked Bunnie. 

" She has a broken foot, but she'll be fine as soon as can get to a doctor. I want everyone except Tails to get out of here." Commanded Sonic.

" What do you want me for?" Asked Tails.

" Do you think you can transform into turbo Tails one more time?" Asked Sonic.

" Yeah, but it'll be the last time I can do it." Said Tails crossing his arms.

" Good. Then you power up for a blizzard attack while I slow the lava down." Said Sonic as he zoomed around the area making a small tornado.

" Right. Turbo Tails." Said Tails as a green aroura surrounded him. He flew up, held his hands in the air and said, "Blizzard attack." Then a bunch of huge ice shards came out and he fired at the lava freezing it. Tails immeadly fell down asleep.

Chapter2: Love is thicker than water

At an old lakeshore a couple of swatbots were scouring the area when they saw a Squirtle. " Hey the boss would love a Squirtle for his collection." Said one bot.

" Yeah, lets nab it." Said another. Just as they were about to grab him a Blastoise came out and fired a Hydro Pump at them. 

Sonic looked at that scene again. "Hold it Nicole." He said bringing out a small blue pokedex.

" What are you going to do Sonic?" Asked Sally whose foot was felling better.

" I'm going to check out his level. Mandark check his level." Sonic Said pointing it at the huge Pokemon. After a little while Sonic saw his level was at 36. "The water emerald's there." Said Sonic. "Blastoise learns Hydro Pump at level 55. This ones only at level 36." 

" Well, what are we waiting for lets go. Uh, Sonic aren't you coming?" Asked Sally as soon as everyone was set up.

" You guys are go without me and tell me how everything turns out." Said Sonic. When the freedom fighters got to the lake they unleashed Gyarados. They had him use bubble for their air supply, but when they got close to the location a rock fell on them. Tails screamed out the only name that could help him now. "SONIC!" were the words that came out a s a bubble towards Sonic. When he heard it, he zoomed out there faster than Andromidia could run. He then leaped up and said " Go Vaporeon!" and out came a blue dog with a mermaid tail "Is everyone all right?" Asked Sonic as soon as he reached them.

" Well beside the fact that we're losing out air supply, we're fine." Said Sally. Sonic and Vaporeon got everyone to shore then they reached the emerald. Just then the water started to drain out. 

" Greg, please tell me that they forgot to pay their water bill."

Uh, no they did not Sonic. Don't look now Sonic but Squidly Didly's grandfather is right behind you. Sonic turned and right behind him was a Water Monster that was about 5 feet tall and had one monstrous attitude. Sonic dogged 3 hits then realized something each time that monster threw a punch the room would fill up a foot. It was a 50-foot room so he had to destroy that monster in 50 hits.

"Oh, make it harder why don't you Greg?" Asked Sonic.

Because I want to give you more training. Just then he had an idea, He said, " Go Raichu." Out came a brown rodent with a long tail. After activating his antigravity sneakers he said " Raichu, thunderbolt!" Said he and Raichu unleashed a thunder move of epic proportions. When he got back to the surface He saw 2 Gyarados. "What happened?" Asked Sonic. 

" Well, you see. As soon as you went into the water, two hundred swatbots came out and attacked. The others and me tried to stop them, but they were too much. Then they kicked little magikarp, which was a big mistake. He evolved and dragon raged them." Explained Tails.

" Well, It sounds like you had a busy day little bro." Said the blue brother.

" I did." Said Tails, not realizing his mistake. " Uh oh. Sonic Don't you dare put sleep. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." But it was too late, he was asleep.

Chapter3: Love is higher than a mountain.

A gray panther suddenly teleported to the area where the Earth emerald was kept. "Lion-O, Cheetara, Tigra, Widekit, Wildekat, Snarf? I must be getting desperate, I'm calling Snarf." Said the panther. His name was Panthro, the strongest, except for Lion-O, of the Thundercats, also the smartest. " Hey, what's this." Said Panthro. He went slowly towards the emerald, as soon as he touched it he received the information that happened in the past few months and stories. He quickly saw this as a moment to have some fun and help this planet out.

Meanwhile a dark figure was watching form his dark golden palace. " Dais, dark warlord of illusion come forth." Said Talpa raising his hand.

" What can I do for you my lord?" Asked Dais as soon as he came out.

" I want you to go to Mobius and find and take the Earth emerald." Commanded the dark master of doom, his eyes glowing red. " One more thing. If you fail me, you will pay the ultimate price."

" Yes, sir." Said the illusion master, voice shaking.

Meanwhile Knuckles was busy training in the sprit realm when somebody said "Knuckles." A robed figure with the same Thundercat symbol as Panthro's appeared.

" Jaga, what are you doing here?" Questioned the heroic echidna.

" One of my pupil's friends is coming over I suggest you lay out the welcome mat." Said Lion-O's mentor.

"Right!" Said rad red. As soon he woke up he saw Panthro's face. He jumped up about 5 feet in the air. "DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" Screamed Knuckles.

" I sorry Knuckles." Said the Thundercat. " But I need you to do something for me. Could you teleport Sally and Robotnik here?"

" Of course I can." Said Knuckles. After waving his hand, the two were brought to the island.

" I'm sorry that I interrupted you guys in anything important, but my friend has a proposition for you." Said Knuckles as he set up seats for the princess and the robotic fiend.

" Who's this cat?" Asked Robotnik.

" Before I go on, allow me to introduce myself. I am Panthro, member of the Thundercats, and one of Lion-O'S royal guards. Now down to business." Said Panthro bowing. " I had found one of the emeralds you 2 were looking for and decided to set up a little race myself. IT is a maze. One of Robotnik's many abandoned bases as I recall. You will run through it dodging the many traps and illusions that are there. Sally you may pick 1 other person to join you. Robotnik you can not at any of your maps. I've checked with Knuckles and these rules are legal." 

" All right." Said both of them and they got teleported. After Sally told them of the news. Lots of people tried to get accepted but Sonic and Tails had an idea. They would all pick out numbers, except for Amy and Tails. But Amy secretly picked up a number. As soon as Sally said the number she realized who had the number. She was about to change it when they both got teleported. "You know that this means that you're going to bed at 9:30 tonight, right Amy?" Said Sally. They both went through the fortress with relative ease. While Robuttnik was wandering around the fortress blindly, literally. 

Meanwhile Knuckles was ninja practing with Goku when Anubis called. "Knuckles." Said the new Ancient one.

" See you later Goku. Anubis, what do you want?" Questioned rad red.

" I've came to tell you that one of my former friends is coming to take the emerald and to kill your friends." Said Anubis spinning his staff and showing a picture of his former ally.

" All right." Said Knuckles coming out of his metation. " Sonic come in Sonic."

" What is Knuckles?" Said the blue hero over the glovecom.

" There is an villain coming that will kill Sally if you don't come immeadly. You better take Tails along with you." Explained Knuckles.

" We'll be right over." Said Sonic getting on usual position on the Tornado. "Hold it right there!" Said Sonic. 

" Who are you?" Said Dais.

" I'm Sonic and this is Tails. We're here to defeat you." Said he.

" Lets see how well you two fight together when you fight each other." Said Dais as he tried to delude Sonic. But to no avail. For you see Sonic was able to tell who was his brother. 

" OF course I can, Greg, do you honestly think I wouldn't be able to tell who is my own brother." Said Sonic. He and Tails defeated Dais with a double kick to the head making his eyes bulge out. Just then Sally came in looking like she had transformed into Super Sally.

" Sally, what happened?" Asked Sonic as he noticed a knocked out Amy.

" I don't know Sonic. I just remember that I saw Amy get hurt by a fallen rock then I saw red." Said Sally as she took her sister to bed while carrying an emerald with her. 

" Well, they had their fun. But how am I going to get back to Thundara?" Asked Panthro. He got his answer in an all too familiar call "Thunder, Thunder, Thunder, Thundercats HO!" Said Lion-O. Panthro soon got teleported to his home. Meanwhile Dais went before Talpa. " I sorry my lord but they were too much for me." Said Dais begging for his life.

" You got defeated by mere animals?" Said Talpa raising his spear. "That is unforgivable!" said Talpa using his spear like a sword. In one quick slash he vanquished lord of illusion.

Chapter 4: Baby love

One Christmas day in knothole everybody was looking for Sonic. Just then they saw a snowboarder coming down the mountain throwing snowballs and dodging each one of them. He hit the ground he saw Sally with a snowball ready to hit him. "There we go Sonic you finally learned a lesson." Said Sally after she threw the ball. "Sonic, what's wrong?"

" OH, It's just that I'm worried about my mom. You know she is expecting the baby any day now." Said Sonic with a smile.

" Wouldn't it be funny if she had the baby today." Said Sally.

" IT would be the greatest present she could ever give me." Just then a person came out and said that Sonic's mom was going into labor.

" Sonic you better go get your dad." Said Sally to a smoke image of our hedgehog. Sonic was soon speed pacing with his father outside the hospital when they heard a baby crying. " Everybody move out. New brother coming through." Said our hedgehog. When they got in they saw Mrs. Hedgehog holding a small bundle. It held a small guy hedgehog with black hair. " So what's his name?" Asked the brother hedgehog.

" Mach." Said Mrs. Hedgehog.

" Can I hold him?" Asked Sonic. He began rocking him gently like he did it all his life. He also grabbed his nose.

About a month later Mach would not go to sleep. Sonic asked, " May I help you put him to sleep mom?"

" Sure." Said his mom half-asleep. Sonic picked up his guitar. He put him in one arm and held the guitar in the other, he began to sing.

IN the morning,

When the moon is at its rest,

You will find me at the time I love the best,

Watching rainbows play on starlight,

Pools of water iced form cold nights,

In the morning, 

'Tis the morning of my life, 'Tis the morning of my life.

IN the daytime you will meet me as before,

Sitting by the ocean floor,

Building castles on the shifting sands,

Building worlds that no one understands,

In the morning,

'TIS the morning of my life, 'Tis the morning of my life,

Please be patient with your life,

It's only morning and have to live the day,

In evening,

I will fly you to the moon, 

To the top right hand corner in the ceiling of my room,

Where we'll stay till the sun shines another day,

To swing on clothes lines,

May I be yawning,

'Tis the morning of my life, 

'Tis morning of my life.

When he finished the song Mach was already asleep along with his parents. He went outside and most people were asleep in their beds, others where they lied. Before he went to bed, he could have sworn that the trees, the water, and the wind were snoring.

Chapter 5: Standing in the dark where your eyes cannot see me.

Talpa sat looking at his viewing globe. When he found the shadow emerald. "Snakmeth, dark warlord of venom come forth!" Commanded Talpa raising his hand again.

" Yes, master." Said the villain of venom with a hiss in his voice.

" I want you to go and claim the shadow emerald for me." Said Talpa.

" As you command. Oh master." Said the water killer

Meanwhile Sonic was waiting for somebody. He got a letter last week that told him to meet somebody there.

" Greg, could you tell me who it is, please?" Asked Sonic.

Sorry pal, I can not. But if you wait a minute here he comes. Just then a guy came out with a lady. The man stood about 5'7" had blue hair and eyes, had a cool hunting outfit on and a strange gauntlet that could talk. The girl was shorter with green hair and a cute dress on. " Are you Sonic M. Hedgehog?" Asked the stranger.

" Yeah. Who are you." Asked the blue bomber.

" Yes! See Meta I told you we would find him." Said the hero.

" I thought we would never find him." Said the gauntlet.

" Allow me Sonic, to introduce myself." Said the hero bowing. " I am Vahn, hero of Gaia, warrior of the Pokemon, Seru, and Ra-Seru alike, special honor guard of Lord Robin hood. I have been sent here to train the hero of Mobius. This is my Ra-Seru Meta and over to my right is Mei." Said showing his right arm and the girl.

" All right I've got some elemental help." Said Sonic "So when does the training commence?" Asked Sonic impatiently.

" As soon as you stop Snakmeth from getting the shadow emerald." Said Vahn.

" Who's Snakmeth?" Asked Sonic.

" He's the dark warlord of venom. Here's where he is going." Said the hero of Gaia showing Sonic a map. Sonic zoomed to the corrindates just to meet up with Snakmeth. " So you've come to try and stop me huh?" Said Snakmeth appearing in front of Sonic. "Well, guess what you're going to fail. Snake Bite Strike." Said Snakmeth using what seemed like six arms. Each time he seemed to hit Sonic with one of the swords they went right through him. " What! What's wrong with these swords? You're supposed to be screaming in pain!" Said Snakmeth surprisingly. 

" Oh! Is that what I'm suppose to be doing!" Said Sonic sarcastically. "Ouch, ooh, EE, that is so painful. Is mine turn to attack yet?" Asked Sonic as he grabbed each of Snakmeth's arms quicker than light. He then flipped kick him right in the mask. He then went and grabbed the emerald. " Well, you proved yourself worthy of my training Sonic." Said Vahn when Sonic got back.

Chapter6: Pokemon got to catch them all.

Deep in an old forest wood where Sonic's and Tails' Pokemon lie. There was an egg with little lighting bolts on it being monitored by a Raichu and a Pikachu. Just then it started to hatch and out came a little yellow mouse with a blue ring around his neck, had yellow cuts on the blackness of his ears, and had red cheeks. His name was Pichu and he was a small and cute one. You could expect that Raichu and Pikachu were very happy about this. Meanwhile Sally was looking at Nicole when she found the lighting emerald, when Sonic came in after his training course with Vahn. "Ah Sonic. I was just about to call you." Said the princess.

" What do you want Sal?" Asked Sonic.

" I've just found out the location of the lighting emerald. It's in an old robotizer chamber." Said Sally as she was preparing for a VERY fast ride.

" Well, hold on Sal. By the way have you seen Tails' Pikachu by any chance?" Asked the true blue hero.

" Not since yesterday. Why." Said Sally as she was holding on for dear life.

" Well, he wasn't at his resting spot and Tails' and Raichu are getting worried about him. Raichu has been making a rut in the ground all day. It's a good thing Diglett was there to dig a ditch for him." Said Sonic.

" Well, he's bound to turn up sooner or later." Said Sally as she was rapidly pointing out the sites.

Meanwhile Metal was doing his usual run about when he got stunned. Snivly then went to work. " I'll reprogram this brilliant invention of my uncle's to activate if I don't succeed in this mission. He'll come to life and challenge that miserable hedgehog to a final duel for the wind emerald." Said the nephew of robotics. " But if I do succeed in getting this emerald, Metal's power level will increase to a new high and will crush all those who oppose me." He said with a smirk. He got to the chamber when he met up with the newly hatched electric rodent. " Pichu, pi Pichu, PICHU." It told him to not take the emerald.

" Out of my way you pesky little rodent." He said smacking Pichu. When he turned around he met up with a very angry Pikachu. "This does not look good." Said Snivly.

"PPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Said Pikachu with an electric attack that would impress Zapdos. Just then the emerald fell and Pikachu picked it up along with his baby brother, " Pika ka ka Pichu.) Translation: You okay Pichu?

" Pi chu chu Pi." PT: Yep.

" Ka Chu chu ka ka Pikachu." T: Good but you're still going to bed at 9:30.

" PI!" T: WHAT!"

Sonic and Sally soon entered after that. "All right hedgehog where's the emerald?" Asked Robotnik.

" What do you mean Robuttnik? You've won the emerald." Said Sonic with a smile.

" I did?" Asked Robotnik surprisingly.

" Yes and I'd it was a very good lob Robotnik I'm impressed." Said Sonic. "Come on along Sally, he's won the emerald." Said Sonic with a fake depression.

" Sonic, do you mean you're giving up so easily?" Asked Sally as soon as they where out of hearing distance.

"SHHH! I'll explained everything when we get back home." Said Sonic putting a finger over her lips. When they got back home Sonic got everybody around him. "So Sonic what happened? It's not like you to give up." Said Sally.

" But I didn't. Okay Pikachu come on out." Said Sonic as he brought out the electric rodent. "This is why I tricked Robuttnik. You see before we got in. Pikachu went inside to look for his baby bro. That's when he saw somebody smacking him. He didn't

remember much after that. But when the fog lifted the emerald was there. That's when you and I came in Sal. I saw Pikachu there with his baby brother and the emerald inside his mouth. That's when he got inside my backpack and I made up that fake story. Okay Pikachu sit it out." Said Sonic.

" Chu!" Said the little electric rodent. 

" Way to go Pikachu." Said Tails patting his little Pokemon on the head.

IT is unknown on how Sonic won the life emerald, some say it was a gift form Vahn, while others say it was to save a friends life. But I say it was because I couldn't think of a good story line for it.

Chapter 7: Winds of change.

Sonic was running back to knothole after training with Vahn when a dart carrying a note flew past him.

" OH, thanks a lot Greg. You've just given me a haircut that will last me the rest of my life." Said Sonic. 

You're welcome buddy. Now look at the note. Sonic looked at the note and read it " Dear Sonic," IT said. " I challenge you to a duel for the wind emerald. We will meet at 2:00 at the most northern tip of the land of the sky continent. Where you destroyed my predecessor. Cuts and slashes, Metal." 

"I'll be there." Said Sonic crumpling up the note. The next day Sonic ran to the continent where he saw Metal.

" So now we get down to the real fight." Said Metal. " The last Sonic standing will be the winner." 

" This world isn't big enough for the both of us and one of us has to go." Said Sonic getting ready for one of the biggest battles of his life.

" And I agree." Said Metal preparing to dash. They both went at top speed headbutting each other. Then they went into a couple of Dragonball Z hits, where they seemed to be teleporting and fighting each other. Then Metal fired one of his spikes at Sonic cutting his arm. Sonic then spun dashed him. Metal then grabbed Sonic by the throat and began to hit him tin the back. Sonic then delivered a hyper elbow to Metal. Sonic then spin kick to Metal followed by a couple of power punches and flip kicks. Metal delivered a massive jet boost kick followed by an overhead punch, a knee drive to the face, and an elbow to the back of the neck. Sonic retaliated with a roundhouse kick and a double kick to the arms with an Earth throw afterward. Metal then threw 10 spikes at Sonic, but he dodged each one of them except for one, which he threw at Metal's leg. Metal then threw at least a dozen punches. Sonic dodged 10 of them but grabbed the two and preceded to kick Metals midsection, then he kicked Metal's head spinning it. Metal then kicked Sonic into a nearby iceberg, after that he came at Sonic at ramming speed. Sonic then sped out of there, letting Metal hit the iceberg himself. Sonic then delivered a downward spinning kick, which destroyed the robot. " You've fought bravely and honorably." Said Metal as he was slowly deactivating. " In the process you have won the wind emerald. I now see why my predecessor had said that there was only one Sonic. Metal Sonic ver. #2. Now commanding all secondary systems to be on hold till next reactivation." 

" You've got to get some acting lessons pal." Said Sonic as he took the wind emerald. He did not notice that a piece of Metal flew off. 

" Great job mate." Said a familiar friend. 

" Hi, Knuckles." Said Sonic. " You're going to tell me that this emerald is illegal aren't you?" 

" Quiet the opposite." Said Knuckles. " I want to say congratulations on winning another emerald and winning me 120 dollars." 

" What do you mean?" Asked Sonic.

" Well, you see Sonic." Began Knuckles " Goku, Anubis, and Jaga said that you were not going to win, I told them that you were. So we made a bet and they lost." 

" Knuckles, what did Athair say about making bets against sprits?" Said Sonic.

" I know what he told us. But they made me mad." Said Knuckles. " Anyway, you better prepare yourself Sonic for Armargenddon will soon start if you don't get the fire emerald." 

" I will Knuckles see you." Said Sonic as he zoomed off. 

"Bye mate." Said Knuckles holding his ground.

Chapter 8: Armageddon. 

Knuckles was watching form his viewing globe as the heroes of Mobius failed to get Robotnik's emerald. Just then his grandfather Athair started to talk. " Knuckles its time."

" Okay, I know what to do." Said Knuckles. As soon as he waved his hand the freedom fighters and Robotnik were teleported there. " What you do you want echidna?" Asked Robotnik.

" Remember about a year ago when I told you about the race. Well, I forgot to mention a time limit." Said the guardian. 

" You did? Let me check." Said Sonic as he brought out Begings. 

" Anyway, that time limit has almost ran out and it's time to institute a final battle. It will be a one on one contest between Robotnik and one you mates. IT can end in death but it doesn't have to. It can be till one of you blokes is immobilized. Now who is it going to be?" Said the guardian. Some people tried to give good reasons to fight Robotnik but usually met up with an argument. Tails tried to say something but I'll give 5 reasons why he didn't say anything, S-o-n-I-c. Then Sonic spoke. " I'll do it. I'm the only person who actually had any experience fighting Robuttnik's toughest opponents. I'm also the only person who getting trained for this. If any body else wants to see Robotnik down as much as I do. Then I'll stand down if not then let me do the honors." Said the blue bomber sounding as heroic as ever. Everybody kept his or her mouths shut. 

" Very well then hedgehog, if that's the way you want it. Then I'll gladly kill you. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Said Robotnik as they got teleported away. Meanwhile Vahn was heading back towards the war room because Sonic was late then he heard voices coming from inside. " So Sonic." Said Sally. "What did you mean when you said you were getting trained for this?"

" Well, you see," he began " about a couple of weeks ago, An elemental hero came down to offer me assistance and if I'm correct he should be making his appearance now." Just then they heard a voice and strange music started to play. 

" Thank you Sonic." Said Vahn. " I'm no one important. Just a guy from a small village with abnormal fighting prowess. I have protected Gaia for many years and even saved it. I will now help your friend. My name is Vahn." Then a red light shone and there stood Vahn in full Ra-Seru armor. "Sonic, if you told me that a princess was in your court I would've donned my armor earlier." Said Vahn. Sally was about to say something. " If you're about say something about watching over my course princess, be my guest. As a knight I can not offend someone of royal blood." Said Vahn. For the next 6 days Sonic was put through one of the most rigorous training courses of his life. When it was over Vahn said "All right Sonic. You've got your choice now, you can either relax for the next couple of days or you can continue you're training." 

" Well, what are you going to choose Sonic?" Sally asked.

" I'm going to continue my training." Said Sonic. Each one of friends and brother helped him out. Tails dropped bombs, Antoine fought him in fencing, Bunnie in wrestling, his parents in a maze (Amazing isn't), Rotor in computer test, and Sally in a race through the forest. Sally was dreaming that night before the match, she saw Sonic's dead and lifeless body lying there while Robotnik was laughing while death and Chaos was in the background. "SONIC!" She screamed. She went over to Sonic's house and knocked on the door. "Sally, what's the matter?" Asked Sonic as he took her to his bed.

" I keep having this horrible nightmare where I see Robotnik laughing over you as Chaos is tearing Mobius apart. Sonic, I wish you didn't have to go." Said Sally she hugged Sonic. 

" Sal. Don't worry about it." Said Sonic. "I promise you. Tomorrow it'll be me laughing over Robotnik's body and it'll be life across the land and not Chaos. Now go to sleep." He kissed her on the forehead putting her to sleep. The next morning Sonic woke up and slowly put on his shoes. "Sonic, I still whish that you didn't have to go." Said Sally sleepily.

" I've got to Sal. I've not broken a promise to you yet have I?" Said Sonic. As soon as he stepped out he got the biggest farewell reception of his life. When h got to the end of the line his family was there to wish him good luck. But what gave him the biggest dose of courage was when his little sis said her first word in a tone that only he could hear. "Son-ic." Kelly said. Sonic also got a little bit of courage when he saw Sally hand singled him that she loved him forever. She then said "All right everybody who wants to see this match get ready and head over to Vahn's place. Those who don't can watch the Pay-per-view match." Meanwhile Vahn had everything set up and was waiting for them. "Vahn I'm sensing Sally and a couple of friends coming over." Said Meta.

" Just how many?" Asked Vahn.

" Oh, nothing much, just almost the entire population of knothole." Meta said.

" OH boy." Said the hero form Gaia. "Everyone you can not all fit inside my house. There is just not enough room."

" There also isn't enough Dr. Pepper and pizza to go around." Said Mei.

" I already knew that." Said Sally. "I've already picked 8 people to get inside. Tails, Amy, Antoine, Bunnie, Sonic's parents, Kelly-min, and of course me." 

" Well, you came in just in time. The fight's about to start." Said Vahn. As soon as Sonic stepped in Knuckles and Robotnik were already waiting. " All right you all know the rules and begin." Said Knuckles. Just then spikes came through the floor with barbed wire and stabbed Sonic. Then the floor came crashing down. " This is my favorite part." Said Robotnik.

" That was unfair." Said Knuckles.

" You said till one of us is immobilized and if he can not move when he gets here then I've won. If he gets here in a proper time then I've won then." Knuckles didn't say anything for he knew Robotnik was right. Meanwhile Sonic was looking at his bloody foot. 

" Greg how about giving me some medical advice. Since you're the son of a nurse." 

Okay Sonic. Use something to close those holes. 

" All right." Sonic picked up a piece of coal and using a power ring he burnt them. He ran through more of the city when he came across a bunch of spikes that had a 10-sec. Delay. Sonic then realized it was double jepordary when he saw the green glop. "Poison." Said Sonic. He quickly jogged across the field narrowly dodging the spikes. He than came into a room with six balls running out of sync. Just then he heard a noise; he slowly turned and saw a huge death ball rolling towards him. He dodged the first one without any problems. Then he had to be more careful with other ones, then he came across a gigantic pit. With the ball only centimeters away he made one risky jump and landed safely with the ball only cent. Away from crushing his feet. 

"Hey, Greg. If I get out of this alive lets talk to Sega about making this into a video game." Said Sonic. He came to a room with invisible fire pits. Sonic jumped over one, but as he walked he made a wrong turn and came across a firewall. " Robotnik is throwing everything at me today except the kitchen sink." Said Sonic. He had to duck after saying this because a kitchen sink flew right at him. He kept walking till he had to get through an invisible wall. Then he saw a huge, fragent (and I use the term loosely.) slime like Pokemon. "MUK." It said.

" A Muk." Said Sonic in surprise. " Well, I've got a little friend for you to play with. Go Grimer." And out came a little slime Pokemon who went over and gave his bro. A hug. Sonic went into the next room; there 100 krptionan lightbulbs blinded him. 

" What no Superman?" Asked Sonic. Then he listened to Metactica and Kiss CDs at a very high volume, and then what felt like 10 Raichus zapped him, 20 Zapdos, and 30 Voltorbs were using thunder. When he entered the room where he started Robotnik one big kick into the stomach. Then a hand swipe into a wall. " Robotnik stop you can have the emeralds." Said Knuckles.

" Ah, but you said that this isn't over till one of us can't get up. Which Sonic still can." Said the evil tyrant with a smirk. Knuckles said nothing for Robotnik was right and he was going to kill his cousin. Just then Robotnik saw Sonic scrounging around in his backpack. " Say Goodbye, Hedgehog!" Said Robotnik pointing the laser and firing.

" NO!" Said both Sally and Tails together. Then they noticed that nothing happened. " Hey Robuttnik, looking for something?" Said Sonic as he stood with a power ring in one hand and a power core in another. 

" OH! @#$#! #^&^$%" Said Robotnik. They both started to fight when Robotnik notice that Sonic's leg was about to give out on him. He tried to break it but Sonic Spun Dashed Robotnik's hand off. He ran to the robotiser room and realized that he was trapped. "OH NO!" Said Robotnik.

" Oh yes." Said Sonic walking in there very calmly. "Can you feel it Robuttnik. The fear of the 1000 upon 1000 of people you put in there. I you like it, because it'll be the last thing you'll ever feel. This is for Mobius." Said Sonic as he pushed the button on Robotnik robotizseing him. AT Vahn's house everybody gave out a big cheer. " YES! He did it!" Said Sally. When Sonic came in she was the person who flew into his arms giving him a lot of kisses. "It's finally over thank goodness everything turned out all right in the end." Said Sally.

" Not yet Sal. Knuckles don't you have something to give me." Asked Sonic.

" Right. Here they are and you have to call them with the one in the center last." Said Knuckles.

" All right." Said Sonic. As he said each one their respective ruler spoke through him. " EARTH, WIND, WATER, FIRE, LIGHTING, SHADOW, LIFE." When he said then a light surrounded him and there stood Ultra Sonic. He was about the same height, his quills still stood straight up, stars were flying around him, and he was flashing each element he had. HE also moved so fast that there seemed to be three of them. " All right. Now it is time to restore Mobius. Will you do it with me my love." Said Sonic holding out his hand to Sally.

" Sure." Said Sally. As soon as she did Sonic said. "Power transfer." Just then the same that happened to Sonic when he transformed for the first time happened to Sally. Then Sonic picked her up like Superman did for Lois and they both zoomed at top speed. What happened next was this: A pink and multicolored comet sped across the planet. Everything that the comet touched it came back to life. All the robotized Robians transformed back to themselves. Even Hyrule started to reawaken. Lake Hilia started to fill up with water and the Zoras came back to life in their domain. Death Mountain sprung back bringing the Gorgons, the desert lady thieves Guerdon, all came back to their village. And most importantly Link's hometown of the Korkoi came back. Also in the palace of Queen Zelda and King Link, they were reawaking from their slumber which also made princess Trista very happy. When the comet stopped Sonic was still giving Sally the biggest lip locking, gum sharing, "Gosh I my dad doesn't see us, fireworks shooting, kiss that made everyone take notes. WAY to go Sonic. " Great job mate." Said Knuckles once the lovebirds broke out of their kiss. "Now that Robotnik has been defeated, Sally can get coordinated and you can be her king."

" Right, that's going to happen tomorrow when the ceremaniones take place. Are you coming Knuckles?" Asked Sonic.

" No, I won't." Said Knuckles. "But I watch it form my viewing globe. You know I can't miss my favorite cousin's wedding. Well, it's been fun mates but I got to get back to my luv. Julie-Su." Knuckles then opened a portal and there stood a pink echidna with metal braids on her dreadlocks. 

" Well, good luck Knuckles." Said Sonic doing their famous handshake. 

Meanwhile Robotnik was watching from afar. "You can enjoy your victory while it last. But be warned I will soon return with a stronger ally." Just then a dark hedgehog with a scar on his face appeared behind him. " You're correct king of the globes." Said Dark Sonic. "But it will be my master, Lord Meteorite Man's wish when we will fight Sonic again. Till then, follow me to my master's planet."

" Yes, Dark Sonic." Said Robotnik and they teleported away.

Chapter 9: New Beginnings 

Amy ran up to the door to Vahn's hut to knock on the doorbell. " Hello Amy." Said Mei as like she had just woken up. 

" Hey Mei. Listen Sally and Bunnie told me to tell you that you better get to the chapel or they'll quote Drag each of you by the hair." Said Amy.

" All right, I'll tell him." Said Mei. " Vahn wake up." 

" Oh, mom I don't want too go school today. I stay here and bake cookies with you." Said the hero of Earth Pokemon.

" Vahn, if you don't you get up you won't have any cookies." Said Mei.

" Okay I'm getting up." Said Vahn. " Oh, it's you Mei. What do you want?"

" Well, the girls want us to come to the chapel otherwise their going to drag us by our hair." Said Mei. 

" All right." Said Vahn. He got into his Seru armor when he saw what Mei had on. It was a beautiful emerald green gown with flowers dotting each one. "My gosh you beautiful." Said Vahn once he snapped out of it.

Meanwhile Sonic was looking a little bit worried. Sonic what's wrong. " Well, Greg. It's just that I keep hearing about these super heroes wedding getting interrupted."

Don't worry about it Sonic. Here's why. In a pile of 4 bushes a leaf tries to take some pizza from another bush but smacks it away. In the sky there's 3 blurs. A small one tickles the medium one but the larger one goes after it. Then in an another corner you should see 12 teleprotation beams. And coming in Right now are the elemental kings, their familiars, and their wives. And also coming in are the 9 planetary princesses. Now can you guess who they are Sonic? 

" Yes, the blurs in the sky are Superman, Superchild, and Superteen. The bushes are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The beams are the Power Rangers. The elementals are the Gee-Force members Barrymore, Robin Hood, Moirrissett, and Andromidia. And the princesses are the Sailor Scouts. So you're right Greg I don't have any thing to worry about." Said the future king. When the ceremony started the preacher said, "Now the narrator has been waiting a long time for this to happen. So I'm going to make this quick. Sally do you."

" Yes." Said the future queen.

" Sonic do you?" Asked the fast preacher.

" Yes." Said Sonic.

" Bunnie same question?" Said the preacher.

" Yes." Said Bunnie.

" Antoine, you know." Said the tired preacher.

" Yes." Said the coward.

" Good, you may," But he wasn't fast enough they were already in the kissing position, " continue kissing the bride." Aster Sonic gave Sally the biggest lip-locking, gum sharing, Gosh I hope people are taking note on this, Jeparodary time taking, fireworks shooting, paragraph long, kiss that did made everyone take notes. Including me. He knelt on one leg along with Sally. They were Coordinated in one of the biggest ceremonies since the elemental kings. It was then that the ruling house was then changed to hedgehog. Talk about your riches to rages stories this one takes the cake. Speaking of cake the wedding cake was a 10-layer cake with icing steps, and little candy flowers on it. (10 second break for drooling). Then the reception was parting with the Bee Gees and Andy Gibb singing up. All of them did 2 songs separately and together. Then it was bouquet-tossing time. Sally was the first one to go and Amy caught it. Bunnie threw hers next and Mei caught that one. " Uh, Vahn I think we'd better." Said the flying fox.

" Run? Good idea." Said Vahn. Tails kept on running through the city till he came across a small building. He looked inside and recognized immeadly who they were. " MOM, DAD." Said Tails flying in and giving them a very big hug. 

"Miles." Said his parents together. 

" I'm so glad to see you. OH, if you have questions why I'm a little older it's because of this." Said Tails. One long explanation later. " Now, for my question, why do I have two tails?" Asked Tails.

" Well, it's like this." Began his mom. " One day a long time ago. One of our ancestors got tail split in 2. He to a healer and he messed up on a spell which kind of gave one person per generation a double tail." 

" Also tell me, am I the only one in our family to try this?" Asked Tails as he flew up for a little while.

" Yes you are." Said is dad. Just then Amy came in " Aha, I win this game of hide and get engaged." She said.

" Is this the girl you told us about?" Asked the mother.

" Mom, dad. Meet Princess Amy Acorn. Amy meet my parents." Said the fox of wonder.

" Hello Mrs. and Mr. Prower." Said Amy doing a curtsey. " Now about that ring." 

" Uh, I don't have one with me. Mom could you help me?" Asked the 2 tailed fox.

" Here, my mom gave this to me when she found out I was pregant with you." And she handed Tails a ring with a pink gemstone surrounding what small disk, a pokeball, and a digivice. " Amy will you. Oh, whom am I kidding, I'm as good at this as Sonic is." Said Tails.

" Tails, you didn't even need to ask." Amy giving Tails a kiss. When she did his tails stood on end and started to spin around. At the reception Tails and Amy gave their news about them soon to be wed as soon as they're ready. Vahn and Mei also gave them the same news. Then Tails showed that his parents came back. " Now you know just because you found your parents, doesn't mean that I still don't consider you as my little brother any more right?" Said the king.

" Wouldn't have it any other way brother." Said Tails. Then everybody gave his or her congratulations and condolences. "Wait I haven't given my congratulations yet." Said a figure. He stepped down from what looked like a heavenly stairway he had white armor on, a plasma blade at his side, and a plasma gun on his back, and a pair of wings. He kissed the girls hands. Then he shook the guys' hands. Then he went back up. The couples got on their respective Pidgeot. " I wonder who that guy was." Asked Sonic.

That was Angel Man, Sonic. 

" Thanks." Said Sonic. So they went on their honeymoon peacefully. 

The End

Production: Greg

Special effects: Alakazam

Stunts: Mewtwo and Ditto.

Acting you the reader.

Pokemon trainer: MY Mom, Ash Kectum, and me

Sonic, Tails, Robotnik, and Knuckles copyright of Sega. Freedom fighters and other characters copy right of Archie. Pokemon and Legend of Zelda characters of Nintendo. Thundercats copyright of Ranklin Bass entertainment. Sailor Scouts copyright of Toei productions, Dragonball Z characters of Toei company, Bee Gees copyright of themselves. Gee-force copyright of Pookie productions, Angle Man, Superteen, Superchild copyright of me. Amy and Kelly-min copyright of Francis and Robert. Dark Sonic copyright of Ryan Co. 

Martial arts choreography: Kame

Songs: done by the Bee Gees and written by Barry Gibb and various artists. 

No Pokemon or robots were harmed in the making of this film.

Superman copyright of Dc Comics, Vahn copyright of some game company.


End file.
